Code: RubySapphire
by chibiangelailesa
Summary: Two girls get trapped in Lyoko, can they find their way out before Xana launches his most devastating attack? Normal pairings JxA UxY
1. Virtualization

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Moonscoop does…I don't

even own a laptop…begins to cry.

This is my first fanfic don't flame….I know very strange crossover. Also this is written from my friend Zhong's POV /mine not just third person.

**Chapter One: Virtualization**

9:07 am

Zhong scribbled at her math homework not really paying attention to it…soon her bff Alyssa would be here and they could watch a videotape of Code: Lyoko together. It was their favorite show and they couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly her doorbell rang. Putting all her homework aside she hurried to answer. As soon as she opened the door Alyssa came storming in, holding the videotape from yesterday.

"Come on! This episode is really great!"

The two friends watched anime all day long and as 6:00 approached they grew more and more exited.

Suddenly channel 54 flicked on. The familiar theme song flashed through their ears. Da da da da dum da da dum…suddenly Alyssa said," When did you get such a big TV, it's like we are in the story!"

That's when she realized that they were in Code: Lyoko!

Sorry for the short chappie will be longer!


	2. New Fighters

Hi everyone! This is Ailesa with the second chapter of Code: RubySapphire…..and now my hikari (if u don't know what that is check yugioh) Alyssa with the disclaimer!

Alyssa: Blablabla…**Disclaimer: Ailesa does not own Code: Lyoko!** Don't sue her not only is she a yami she is virtual and exists only on my computer!

Ailesa: Hah! Is my hikari stupid or what! I'm not virtual! (starts to flicker)

Alyssa: That's what u get for calling me stupid. Your window has been minimized!

Aelita: And now on with the show!

---------Chapter Two: New Fighters---------

Zhong's POV

Could it be…this wooded area looked exactly like Lyoko's forest region. Plus, I was dressed in a metallic suit. There was a Sapphire, my birthstone, and a blue topaz studded in it and my midriff was exposed. I wore metallic gloves and long high heeled boots, also metallic. It was Blue and Black. I had my hair in a long braid in a blue chain. For some reason I had a long black and blue trident at my side. I also had a dagger, sapphire studded. I even had a earring, but my ears were not pierced on Earth!

Alyssa was dressed in Pink and White outfit. Her midriff was exposed and she had on a sleeveless top and tight skirt with very long boots that went up to the knees. It was all metallic. Her hair was in a slightly spiked ponytail with a pink chain. Her top was studded with a Ruby, her birthstone, and an amethyst. Both her ears were pierced with rubies like on Earth. She had a pink bow with white arrows and a amethyst and ruby studded white rapier.

Alyssa's POV

Amazing, from the way I was dressed I looked just like a Lyoko warrior. And this theory was further proven by a Laser Arrow shooting by my side. That was Odd's arrow! The blond, cat suited boy came running up followed by a pink suited girl with pink hair whom I knew as Aelita!

"Die you monster scum!" He shot another arrow but this time I was ready. I pulled out my rapier. I blocked the arrow and then shot the long curved sword at him. I used the momentum to drop into a swing kick. Odd dodged the sword but not the kick.

"Oh yeah I sure can kick butt!"

"Hehe not so fast!"

Odd punched me hard, then shot back in surprise.

"You can talk! But how! Are you even monsters!"

Zhong's POV

"Emergency conversation!"

"What should we tell them?"

"Umm…OK I got it!"

I turned to Odd and Aelita. Time to tell a little white lie…………….

What does Zhong say? Tune in to find out next time!


	3. The Beginning

Ailesa: Thanks to Rika-the-Tora-n-Kitsune-hybrid for her review thanks to Zhong (yes she is real) and to all the potential flamers that didn't flame! I am listening to country Japanese music and yes it will have an influence on my writing….

Alyssa: **Disclaimer: Ailesa does not own Code: Lyoko. But if she did she would run it 24/7 with no commercials. YAY!**

Zhong: Meep…

Alyssa: In the story I have a whip instead of arrows now.

-------Chapter 3: Time to Battle-------

Zhong's POV

"Well," said Odd, "pray tell, what is happening?"

"Umm…you see, we are 2 Chinese Americans who just happen to be bffs, we like microwave pizza, we hate math, we h-"

Alyssa's POV

While Zhong was blathering away I seized the opportunity to jump in.

"What she means to say is that we were watching television when we were transported here!"

"Oh, I'm Odd, the other girl is Ailesa, and-WATCH OUT! 4 HORNETS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Odd jumped in and knocked me over, and just in time, because a bolt was right behind!

Zhong's POV

I stood there watching Alyssa and Odd battling, but I was frozen there. On earth I had been the sensible one while Alyssa was the brave one, but as I watched her get hurt over and over, I just couldn't move. Suddenly a hornet flew right at me!

Alyssa moved in, Crimson Rapier flashing!

"Quick Zhong use your trident!"

I pulled out my Aqua Trident.

"White Foam Smash! Hiyahh!"

"Good! Now, Crimson Trident, Blue Flame Rage! Yaahh!"

Alyssa and I had just slain the remaining hornets. As we looked at each other with shock, unable to believe we had just used moves that we had never known before with flawless ease, we cried out with joy. We were fighters at last.

Alyssa's POV

After our remarkable battle with the hornets Odd told us the whole story, about Lyoko, Xana, him and Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich. We listened and tried not to act bored. After all, we were huge fans!

We finished telling Odd our story, with a few revisions of course!

"And now, ladies, perhaps you would help us with a little task? You see, Jeremy needs some more info on schifozoas, so we were sent to battle one!"

"Of course!"

After our mission we went back to France.

"We've enrolled you in our 7th grade class. Yumi's in 8th. Zhong should be all right with the advanced topics, but you only look 11."

I replied to Jeremy, "No problem I skipped a grade is all."

This of course was quite true and I knew what Jeremy would say next.

"Oh I did too! Well all right then you have the same classes as us and you qualify for 8th grade Algebra with Yumi."

This was also true on earth. (this sounds a little braggy but it does have a purpose.)

Sunday: 9:53 am

All right, I've got all of my supplies, now I can relax! Alyssa thought this as she walked over to Odd's room. Zhong, Ulrich, and Aelita were already there. Jeremy and Yumi both had other business to do.

"Hey Alyssa," said Odd, "it's about time!"

"Well I'm here, so lets go!"

Where do they go…..I don't know yet.

Tune in next time to find out!

Thanks to Jeesoo and wolfer for reviewing!


	4. Not What Was Meant To Be

Ailesa: Yoohoo!

Alyssa: Okay, I have a Hiragana test tomorrow so this chappie will be short and sweet!

Zhong: **Disclaimer: Ailesa does not own Code: Lyoko!**

Also, Zhong's trident will be thunder/aqua powered and Alyssa's whip will be aerial/flame powered.

Zhong's POV

Alyssa, Ailesa, Odd, Ulrich, and I all had a great day at the carnival. Ulrich, being the most athletic, won the most prizes, but we all had fun and at the end of the day we met Jeremy and Yumi for pizza and ice cream.

Later, as the sun set, we were walking back to our dorms, I noticed a strange quivering sensation in the air. It was like the world itself was shaking and the air was thick. Alyssa and I looked at each other with fear.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes, it is like the world is breaking apart!"

We were the only ones to notice apparently. Everyone was acting like they didn't feel anything. Suddenly the quivering got stronger, then everything flashed and went black. A few seconds later it all stopped. We didn't have much time to think about it though, because Xana had just launched another attack!

Alyssa's POV

As we entered Lyoko we were greeted by a welcoming committee of 2 crabs, 1 mech-tank, and 3 hornets.

"All right, Ulrich, take the crabs! Yumi, Odd, you handle the hornets and Zhong and I will destroy the mech-tank!"

"Laser Arrow go!"

"Triplicate! Super Sprint! Hyahh!

"Cherry Blossom Fans!"

"Ice Dagger!"

Zhong threw her dagger into the mech-tank's shockwave attack, blocking it.

"Now, Feather Whip, Surge!"

I sent my whip into the tank's vulnerable part, destroying it. Now there was only one hornet left and I deleted it with a burst from my rapier.

"OK," said Jeremy, "the tower is South-Southwest. Head there."

As we got to the tower we saw that it was surrounded by more than 50 hornets!

"Hmm…OK I know what to do!"

I whispered my plan to the others. Suddenly Ulrich rode into the hornets, slashing more than 8 before he was digitized. Odd stood where he was and shot down 7 before he ran out of arrows. Yumi used her fan to destroy 10. Odd used his hover board to lead 10 away and Zhong slayed 10. Yumi used her last 10 life points to destroy 2. There were only 3 left and I killed them. Aelita stepped into the tower, but nothing happened when she tried the code. More hornets were on the horizon. What could I do?

Yes this is a bad ending not very exciting but the next chappie will be better, thanks to all reviewers who did not flame! Kind reviewers!


	5. Reality goes ByeBye

Ailesa: Hello all you peoples sorry for the delay!

Jeesoo: Hi! Im making a guest appearance!

Disclaimer: Ailesa does not own Code: Lyoko

Just for fun here is the opening song!

"Here we are, going far to save all that we love"

"If we give all we got, we will make it through"

"Here I am, like a star shining bright on your world today-make evil go away"

"Code Lyoko will withstand it all"

"Code Lyoko be the way you go"

"Code Lyoko we will stand real tall"

"Code Lyoko stronger after all"

Chapter 5: Reality goes Bye-Bye

"What the hell!"

Ulrich swore, as he was dealing with a bunch of mantas.

"Why isn't it working?"

Jeremy: It looks like Xana has done something to the tower mainframe. They won't accept Aelita's handprint!

Alyssa stabbed a manta with a flick of her whip.

"Uggh…I just lost some LP from that manta. Now gimme that again? Aelita can't deactivate the towers!"

Jeremy: Not exactly, it's just temporarily. Xana has done some sloppy work on this one and it should be a matter of days before it is fixed.

Zhong skewered a manta with White Foam Smash.

"What! We can't battle for days!"

J: I don't expect you to. The replacement handprint should be one of you!

Yumi sliced a manta with her fan.

"Unless it's her!"

All: What!

Part Two

Alyssa's POV

I saw my friend Jeesoo being attacked by a crab. But….Jeesoo was on earth! Could it be? Well, whoever you are, I'm helping you out!

"Feather Whip Winged Spirit Surge!"

Jeesoo's POV

What is this! One minute I was watching Code Lyoko and now I'm living it? It can't be, a crab? Wow! Ack! Oh no! What do I do?

Suddenly a whip surged inches from my face, destroying the crab. Unexpectedly I saw Alyssa and Zhong. What were they doing there?

"No time to explain!"

Alyssa said this as she read my mind. I guess this must be her ability. Zhong performed a 20 foot Bunny Hop and landed in front of me.

"Go and deactivate the tower!"

What did she mean?

"What she meant was, you are the handprint that the tower recognizes you now! Go!"

I raced for the crimson tower.

I Heart cliffhangers!

See ya next time!


End file.
